He Ain't Heavy
is the 15th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. in this episode Hordak uses the moon mirror to capture Prince Adam to lure Adora into a trap. But when She-Ra rescues Adam, Hordak orders to use the Mirror to capture King Randor and it becomes unstable, placing Etheria in danger. Plot Summary Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! It's me again, Loo-Kee. Did you find my hiding place today? If not, here's another chance. See me now? Here I am! Today, I would like to talk to you about safety. There are things around the house that can be pretty dangerous. Things like knives and tools and matches, they aren't toys. So don't play with them. Play safely. Bye now!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Arrow *Bow *Glimmer *Kowl *Loo-Kee (cameo) *Madame Razz (mentioned only) *She-Ra *Spirit *Swift Wind Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *King Randor (mentioned only) *Teela (cameo) Allies *Catillus Evil Horde *Grizzlor *Hordak *Horde Prime (mentioned only) *Horde Troopers *Shadow Weaver Locations Etheria *Fright Zone *Whispering Woods Eternia *Eternos Doom Dimension (mentioned) Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora * George DiCenzo as Hordak and Bow * Linda Gary as Glimmer, Shadow Weaver and Teela * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Catillus * Erika Scheimer as Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Kowl, Swift Wind, Grizzlor and Horde Troopers Gallery HeAintHeavy01.png HeAintHeavy02.png|Hordak wants Adora's brother as a bait. HeAintHeavy03.png HeAintHeavy04.png|Adam in Fright Zone HeAintHeavy05.png HeAintHeavy06.png|Bow flies at Adora and Glimmer. HeAintHeavy07.png|Bow give a message to Adora HeAintHeavy08.png HeAintHeavy09.png HeAintHeavy10.png HeAintHeavy11.png HeAintHeavy12.png|Adora summon her horse, Spirit. HeAintHeavy13.png|Adam's rescued by She-Ra. HeAintHeavy14.png HeAintHeavy15.png|Oh not so heavy glimmer... HeAintHeavy16.png|...He's my brother! Trivia *The title for this episode comes from the song "He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother" by "The Hollies". *Adam and Teela are looking at Eternia’s two moons over the Royal Palace from a long distance away. But in close ups, their surrounding are that of the palace gardens. *Loo-Kee is hiding in the bushes during Adora and Spirit’s transformation into She-Ra and Swift Wind. But he doesn’t learn their secret identities until Loo-Kee Lends a Hand. *The animation of Hordak destroying a statue titled ‘Obey’ in his throne room is mostly reused from Into Etheria. The only difference is that this time flames shoot out from his canon instead of a laser beam, although it has turned back into a laser before the impact with the statue. He will destroy it again in The Perils of Peekablue and Glimmer Come Home, ''but in these two instances his arm cannon will have a different look. *The sequence of He-Man and She-Ra working together to lift and throw a large object would be seen again in ''Day of the Flowers and Sweet Bee's Home. *In the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episodes Eternal Darkness and Jacob and the Widgets, Eternia has only one moon. But in The Shadow of Skeletor, Into the Abyss and this episode there are more than one. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes